Recon Corps: Home of the Brave
by carrieboohere
Summary: Natalie was taken into the arms of the Recon Corps; a branch of the Military where their troops would venture out into the wilderness of outside the walls. Join the adventure as Nat grows up, joining her home and going back outside of the walls, with betrayal, tears, love, friendship, and bonds to come with each day, month, year.
1. The Recon Corps: Home to Me

The Year of 838- Nat's POV:

Pain. Pain everywhere. Pain was all I could feel. I saw my parents, then looked at the swords that were in their cold hands-well, hand. I picked it up, it heavy and uncomfortable for me to hold. I dropped it, and trembled as the Titan cocked its head to the side, his chest; the Titan's fingers and mouth were dyed red with my parents' blood.

I bit my lip, my figure trembling as I slowly waited for him to turn around; to follow the faint sound of horses galloping. Wait-horses. I looked frantically to the stables, which-to my dismay- had been torn open, blood pooling out of it like a wave of scarlet drops crashing onto the shore of tread grass. I knew that they hid the foal in the bottom stable, but there would be no way that she would survive.

Not here.

Not outside of the wall.

We weren't supposed to be here. My family was supposed to be safe; we were supposed to live inside of the wall- Wall Maria. We were supposed to be merchants that sold goods to passerbys, not soldiers who fought and lived outside of the walls. I didn't understand. Why did we deserve this?

I watched the Titan scoop up the slightly twitching form of my mother, who started to reach her left hand-the only hand she had- to my father's sword, but the Titan easily snapped her wrist back, causing her to scream out in pain. I winced, my frame huddled in the corner that I had cowardly scurried into. I looked at the Titan with horror and pleading in my eyes; only to cover my mouth of its muffled cries as it bent her back, her amber eyes staring into my golden flecked green ones.

"O-Okaa-san…" I whisper, and feel myself sob quietly into my hand, my tears tracing over the lines etched on my fingers and the skin on the back of my hand, the other gripping my mother's blade tightly. I see the Titan lick his lips, seeming to enjoy the feel of my mother's soft-yet brittle- curls against his teeth and tongue, or the feel of her smooth skin enticing his tongue.

He turned to my father, who was slowly itching his way to his sword that was next to him, slowly getting up on his leg, stumbling and jumping into the air, his maneuvering gear glistening like a faint star in the air as he now clung to the Titan, stabbing his blade into the nape of the neck, only a half of a meter in. I look at him wide eyed, his moss green eyes connecting to mine as he tilted his head to the side lightly, as if he was scolding me-like when I would accidentally spill the water onto the hay of the stall of one of their horse's, or when I refused to eat the vegetables that were to make me strong in my eyesight and frame.

I let out a soft cry as the titan slams itself onto the wall, hearing the crack of my father against it. I start to sob harder, my hands now trembling as I drop the blade, it clattering to the ground with a soft thunk, repeating a few times until it stayed still. Luckily, this was enough for the Titan to stop, turning to me curiously and hungrily as I stare at where my father was, his smile a little haunting as he sliced the skin out of the Titan's neck, it giving a rear that smashed his bones, crippling him. Satisfied, my father dropped to the ground, like a topping of smoldering titan guts that were burning in the early sunlight.

Crawling to me, he slowly pressed his blood-dyed lips to my forehead, whispering words of love to me; but I only looked at him, blinking a few times, confused and concerned. He smiled a little, his other hand covering his abdomen, that was now a scarlet color. I let out a gasp, the sound of hoof against the grass louder and louder, until it rang in my ears. I wrapped my tiny arms around his head, crying as he kept kissing my head and uttering words of encouragement to me as he fell limp, his grass-colored eyes staring glazed up at the sky.

"Otou-san!" I wail, shaking his shoulders meekly as I started to bawl again. "Otou-san, wake up!" I plead, rocking myself as I hear the drop of someone's boots on the ground, then the pitter patter of feet walking into our destroyed house.

"Hmph. Looks like they survived for five years without dying out here alone." A familiar voice rumbled, bending down to sniff the blood. "The female got eaten. The male is over there." The man pointed to my figure, and so I only look up at him, scurrying back to the corner. Another figure comes in front, and I recognize him immediately. He was the leader of the Recon Corps; Father told me about him and his adventures with the Commander.

"Be quiet, Max. Their child is here." He scolded, letting out an annoyed sigh. He knelt down in front of me, after Max picked up the body of my father, wrapping it in a white cloth that soon became a crimson. I looked at the man-Erwin, I think- and curled my legs to my chest, starting to let the tears race down my cheeks like raindrops on the window when there were storms.

"What happened here, kid?" He asked with a surprising gentle-yet rough and scratching- voice, and so I only looked down at my toes, my eyes watering all over again.

"A-A Titan came. I don't know what it was, but-but it wasn't normal. It was different than the others Okaa-san and Otou-san fought. It-It was smarter, and-it could see through their moves. It beat them easily, somehow." I whisper, and let out a soft sigh. "It seemed...human, in some way. But-but it smelled-" I only shake my head, my mind spinning.

I feel a calloused hand pat my head, and so I only look up to see a girl who looked about 23. "W-Who are you?" I whisper, and wipe my eyes against the back of my sleeve, it being one of my father's that went over my frame like a blanket. She only laughed, and gently ruffled my hair, much to one of the men's disgust; one who was leaning against the doorframe, bored.

"Let us go, before more Titans come to these ruins." Erwin suggests, starting to get up, helping me up with him. Setting me on the horse, another faint, weak whinny was heard from the stables. I turned, to see a blonde man holding a foal; one that had dark fur with lighter flecks along its flank.

"L-Lolita." I whisper, and start to try to get off the horse, only to see it get set down gently on a space in the carriage. I was reassured by the girl- her name, I learned, was Hanji Zoe- that she was safe and they were going back inside the walls. Clutching onto the man, Erl, as he galloped on a chestnut stallion, I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

1 Year Later- Nat's POV:

I sat impatiently on the bench, looking up at the 24 year old brunette, who was brushing the fluff of bundled feathers over the walls and vases that surrounded the eating area. "Onii-San, it's already clean enough." I protest as Levi only shook his head, frustratedly started to pull his mask down. Petra was bickering with Olou, and Erl was eating next to me, his back hunched and his scruffy beard was coated with syrup that topped his porridge.

"Nat, you do not grasp the meaning of 'clean'." Levi announced, patting my head once before starting to sit down after wrinkling his nose, pushing away his bowl of porridge, then slowly taking a few bites of the yellow and white scrambled eggs on his circular plate.

"Everyone, get ready to depart at noon, we'll be doing another go to the outside." We turn and so I wave at Max, him giving a sniff to my head then grinning, patting my head reassuringly. "I'll be fine, I've been doing this for years. Don't worry about me, kiddo; worry about the idiots of Levi's team." He teased, and grinned cheekily as Günther flung a spoonful of porridge his way, catching most in his mouth with a glub, the other small specks splattering beside him against the wall. Stifling a laugh, he just licked his finger after swooping a finger over the chunks of porridge.

Levi made a strangled noise at the back of his throat, making me giggle as I looked back at the man, who Petra was now trying to comfort instead of arguing with Olou. "H-heichou, it'll be okay, I'll go wash it off..." She tried, her cheeks flaming when he nodded and patted her head, flattening it. Standing up, her maneuver gear made soft clinks against her waist as she got up, padding over to the nearby wall, taking an emergency sponge and towel from her belt, scrubbing off the brown stain the breakfast made on the wall.

"Er-chan, why can't I come?" I pout adorably as I look up at him as he shuffles to gather his composure, but sigh in annoyance when he only chuckled, patting my head as he readjusted his maneuver gear and blades, holding up his bag.

"Because you're only four and can barely hold a blade. You're Titan food outside. But we'll make a man of you, don't worry!" He smiles, and ruffles my hair, kissing it again before turning, letting me watch as he and the others of the team start to abandon their breakfasts that were now only empty plates, starting to get up and towards the door.

I pout, and swing my legs off from the inside of the bench, hopping off and stumbling to the group, getting caught by Gunther and giggling cheekily. "Onii-san, Pe-chan, Er-chan, promise you'll come back?" I offered, and smiled a little when they only nodded, Petra kissing my forehead and hugging me, Levi nodding curtly and stalking out of the room to the horses, and Erl kissing my head. Olou ruffled my hair, punching my shoulder playfully, and Gunther put me down, patting my head.

"We'll come back as soon as we can, kiddo." He said, waving to me as they left me for the Titans waiting outside the walls.


	2. Raised by the Recon Corps, and the Fall

5 Years Later- The Year of 844- Nat's POV:

I held the blade tightly in my hands, holding myself upright with the Maneuver Gear, the cords in acute angles; the anchors at the end of the rope latched onto the cracks of the walls. Levi was observing me, his figure rigid beside Petra's relaxed and soothing form. He was patting her head down, disgusted by her hairs that flew up in protest. Erl and Günther were watching me, Erl with a complex look and Günther with a piece of paper, scribbling notes down.

"She's doing good, for a kid." Olou drawled, chugging down an ale with a loud belch. I grinned, happy to get a compliment from the senior. "Anywho, the Titans are getting bigger and bigger each time we go out, remember when Petra shit herself?" Olou smirked, and Petra's cheeks and neck flushed with embarrassment and fury.

"O-Olou, you threw up on your teammate!" She retorted, and so I giggled, swinging slightly as I rocked back and forth in the harness. They looked at me with twin glares, but that only made me smile a little more, and so I kept my attention to my harness. I squealed as the cord snapped, causing me to land on my bum on the cobblestone.

Rubbing my back, I sniffled, tears filling my big, childish eyes. "P-pe-chan!" I wailed, a red splotch forming under my blouse down my back. Günther looked at me with startled, wide eyes; while Erl covered his mouth to sustain a chuckle. Olou barked out a laugh, causing Petra to shoot him a biting glare as she helped me up, Levi dusting me off with a gloved hand.

"Urusai!" Petra said with a huff, setting me on her lap, gently rubbing my back as I whimpered into her chest. Undoing my harness and pulling it down, Erl heaved a heavy sigh that disguised his chuckle. Petra glanced at him pointedly, both she and I knowing that he was amused.

"Looks like you need a bit more practice before going into the Corps, kiddo." He says, gently ruffling my hair as he plopped down next to me. "At least you didn't do as bad as Olou did. He flipped upside down immediately almost every day." He teased the grayette, causing him to spit out the ale he was drinking.

"Eh! Not as bad as Petra, the noisy wife!" He quickly defended himself harshly, grinning as Petra started to yell at him with an infuriated voice as she rubbed my back under my blouse, and I closed my eyes, letting myself drift off into a peaceful, homey slumber.

* * *

1 Year Later- The Year of 845- Nat's POV:

While playing tag with a girl named Annie in the fields of Wall Maria while waiting for the Recon Corps, a blast of a gate being kicked in roared through the walls, causing a tremor to rise to our feet, knocking us down. "Annie!" I cried, my head falling against a boulder as a rock the size of a meteor started to plummet onto my figure.

"Nat!" I heard a familiar man's voice bellow from the distance, but they were swept away by the hand of an Abnormal Titan. "David!" I heard a woman's voice shriek from the other side, and so she trailed after the Titan. Before I felt the meteor crush my frame and the organs, blood, and guts inside, I could feel the cool breeze of a shadow hover over me. I looked up to see a Titan with blonde tufts of hair that fell to her shoulders, and cold, icy blue eyes that leered into mine as she hefted the rock on her shoulders.

"Annie? What-what happened to Annie?" I start softly, my lip trembling as the Titan only grunted in response-a long huff of air- and so I took that as no answer. "No... What happened to Annie?!" I felt tears fill my eyes, falling down my cheeks like little droplets of rain. The Titan shook her head, kneeling on one leg to keep herself balanced. "Answer me, please!" I hiccuped a sob, turning my head each way to look for my friend across the vast land of fields and plains, the Titans venturing closer until I knew I would die if I didn't move.

The Titan grunted again, a girl and her mother running from an Abnormal Titan. Lifting the rock up, the Titan shoved it down away from us and on the group, blood splattering over us and a wail heard. My eyes shake with grief and horror, my hands trembling as I clamp them over my mouth, a broken sob escaping my lips as the Titan looked me in the eyes, as if saying, 'At least it wasn't you.'

"Oi! You! Get outta the way!" Someone shoved me to the ground, leaping over me. I heard the 3D Maneuver gear squeal as its anchors latched onto the Titan, the man soaring like an eagle before being pulled down harshly from the cords, the Titan's fingers wrapped around the almost invisible cord, making my eyes widen.

"S-stop! Please!" I beg, and feel myself quiver as I watched the Titan woman slam her hand down on the ground, her palm smashing the man with the cord. Smearing the guts and dirt over her leg, she started to stand up, looking like she was considering to take back her 'kindness' to me and crush me with her foot.

"Kid!" I heard a man yell, and so I looked to my right, seeing a man running towards me. He had cropped blonde hair, and brown eyes that were weary, a beige, cropped jacket with the scarlet roses that were decorated over the silver emblem. A Garrison. Scooping me up with one arm, he quickly turned to the Titan-about to charge- but then saw the look she gave to him. It was as if she was bidding him a blessing, 'Take care of my friend', like that. I didn't know how he got that message, but he only nodded, quickly giving off a screech of his Maneuver gear as he jumped in the air, the gas hissing as he and I flew into the next wall.


	3. Make New Friends, but Keep the Old

6 Months Later- Nat's POV:

I was jerked awake by another nightmare plaguing my head like a migraine, and so I only sighed wearily, rubbing the dark circles under my golden flecked irises. Pulling myself up from the nest I had made as my home, I slowly walked into the town center, brushing past others as I shuffled in the line for a loaf of bread. I looked around in my surroundings, half hoping to see the familiar amber head of Petra, or the dirty blonde hair of Max or- or Erl. Oh God, I missed them so much.

I missed how Erl had tucked me into bed at 8:00 sharp, no later and no earlier, and how Petra and Oluo bickered over obsolete nonsense that crossed their minds. I missed how Levi always gave me baths after coming back from a mission, thinking that they didn't take good care of keeping my hygiene at its peak. I missed how Günther was the only one who actually taught me self-defense and useful techniques; I missed everything.

"Oi, get moving you brat!" A hand came down to my back, making my eyes water as I felt my frame get shoved ruthlessly into the cobblestone street. Wincing, I rubbed my backside as I turned to see the man who pushed me. I look up and see a hand held out to me, and so I look to see a tall boy with dark, shaggy hair covering his eyes, and a muscular and stocky boy next to him, along with a girl who had cold, icy blue eyes and pale blonde hair that was pulled back tightly into a bun.

"She didn't do anything wrong, she was just trying to get her serving of bread." The male blonde growled lowly, his voice deep and powerful, like a dragon's roar. The taller boy twitched, sweat appearing from his brow and sliding down his right cheekbone.

"Get outta 'ere, brats!" The man roared, holding up his hand as if to slap the blonde away. My eyes widened and I covered my head with my hands, curling into a feral ball to protect myself, but when his hand swung with an expected thwack, I opened my eyes again to see the boy with an angered expression, his hand effortlessly blocking the man's burly arm. "What the-" Before the man could finish, the stocky boy flipped over the man, holding his arm against his back.

"I said, she didn't do nothin' wrong." He said with a low voice, dangerously calm but also a snip of a thread away from losing his patience and getting into a brawl with the dark haired man, if the brunette, tall boy didn't interfere. He grabbed the boy's arm, and gently yanked it back.

"T-that is good enough, Reiner. Stop it." He warned, and so the blonde boy slowly pulled his fist back, growling as he left the man trembling there, holding a hand to my own shaking figure. I looked to him, my eyes wide as I gazed at him and his two companions, wondering what they were doing alone, and why they would try to help out someone like me against those kinds of men.

"W-who are you?" I sputter out, my cheeks flushed as I started to prop myself up, looking up to the girl who had her shoulder-length hair in a bun, her eyes cross and stern. When her eyes met mine, her eyes widened slightly, then softening for a millisecond; but then her pride and conscious took over, making then harden and her hands shoving themselves in her pockets of her tattered sweatshirt.

"We're Bertholdt, Reiner, and Annie. You can stick with us." The tall, dark haired boy said gently, placing a soft, shaking hand on my head as he crouches to my level. "It's alright. We won't hurt you." He soothed me, slowly wrapping his arms around me and picking me up easily; it would be easy for anyone to pick someone tiny like me; because of starvation, many are now half the weight they were before the Fall.

My cheeks flush until my freckles on my nose were not visible anymore, and then the blonde boy, Reiner, grinned at me with his teeth shown off proudly. "Don't worry; we'll be your bodyguards! I'm super strong, and Berth here is super smart; well, when he's not in a corner shaking." He teased, causing Berth's cheeks to flame a scarlet. Annie didn't say a word, she only tugged on Berth's sleeve.

"We need to show her self defense skills, if she wants to survive here." She says coldly, but looks at me with the same eyes as Berth and Reiner; protective, fierce eyes like a dog who was willing to protect its master.

At that moment, I felt like a queen.

* * *

A Night Later- Nat's POV:

"How'd you manage to get warm milk, Reiner?!" Berth almost shrieked, though his tone was only to a whisper, so the people passing by didn't gather any interest in the four kids huddled in a corner by the closest Wall; Berth was crouching protectively over Annie and I, while Reiner proudly displayed the small, steaming mug that held a few sip fills of warm, fresh milk.

"Fresh milk is very rare at the moment." Annie mused, licking her lips as she rested her chin in her fists, slowly watching the two other children, Berth and I, handle the situation, the two of us being good-doers and the 'parents' of our group. She looked to me with a brow raised, as if she was asking, 'Well, will you scold him or let this go?' I sighed lightly, and scooted closer, my stomach growling loudly as I slowly curled up in the rags of our little fort we had made in the last few hours of the noon, collecting and scavenging towels and cloths that fluttered in the air from someone's clothes line or from a shop of a rich man nearby.

"I got it from some windowsill in the bakery nearby! Neat, right?!" He bellowed, his chest puffed up with pride. Squeaking, Berth stood up with wide eyes and his brow furrowed, sweat rolling down his temple as he loomed over the blonde, who was busy admiring his stolen treat.

"You will put it back as soon as you-" His expression shattered as Reiner gulped down a few sips, wiping his mouth and smiling. "R-Reiner! If you're going to keep it, then you at least have to give some of us it too!" He scolded, then flushed of embarrassment as he said this, his stomach moaning like a cow afterwards.

"Fine, jeez! Such a grouch." He grumbled under his breath, passing the cup to Annie, who took a few gulps, the white liquid dripping down her chin from the corner of her mouth, and so she wiped it off with her tongue, now satisfied and a milk mustache over her lips. I giggled faintly, then gladly took the mug, taking a gulp the coughing, whimpering as I had burnt my tongue.

"O-ow!" I whine, and rub my cheek, sniffling as I rub my cheek with my tiny hand, sighing. "Here Berth." I hold out the cup, though it had barely any left for him. He smiles a little at me, and gulps down the rest, tilting his head up to get every last drop. He leans his head down, and smiles assuringly at all of us.

"I got some, don't worry." He stifles a yawn, then chuckles as Reiner does the same. He pulls us together, pressing Annie's frame into his own, Reiner cuddled up next to me and my head nestled in Annie's shoulder, my figure curled into a small ball but feeling assured, since the hard, broad chest of Reiner and the soft, warm shoulder of Annie was nestled up against me, I felt like Titans wouldn't hurt me.

As long as my friends stayed here.


	4. The Start of Training, and Hoods

A Year and a Half Later- The Year of 847- Nat's POV:

I stood next to Annie, my short figure being loomed over by the man; our commander and mentor for the next three years. "I-I am-" I flinched when the man spat on my toe of the boot, making me look quickly to the side.

"Don't stutter, you swine!" He demanded harshly, making Reiner grind his teeth behind me, and for Berth to start to try and sputter out a reply, so I only gave him a quick, secondary glance from the corner of my eye as I looked to the man, who scowled in my direction. Taking a soothing breath, smelling the metal of the blades and the crisp wires of the 3D maneuver gear that Levi and his team wore on their belts, I slowly opened my eyes again, now relaxed. I felt at home.

"I am Natalie Blangiardo, daughter of Brenda White Blangiardo and Daniel Blangiardo, from Shiganshina, sir!" I say clearly and calmly, though I bit my tongue before I could stutter another word. The eyes of the commander softened, as he stepped back. "Is something wrong, Commander?" I ask softly, blowing some of the strands of hair that fell from my braid. He quickly composed himself again, ignoring the stares and gazes at the confused and startled to-be soldiers.

"I see. You shouldn't be on the battlefield. I thought you knew your lesson." He said with a low growl, turning on his heel and marching to a girl, who was munching loudly on a potato that was in her hand. "What the hell is that, you fucker?! Is that a potato?!" He roared, slapping the starch vegetable out of the brunette's hand. After scolding the poor girl, he then turned to me, his eyes narrowed.

"And don't think I'll go easy on your dirty ass, because I'll go on you the hardest." He said clearly and with a dangerous glint in his eyes. I stiffened, but my eyes only narrowed as if observing the man. After turning away from me, I was rewarded with my mentor's back side as he started to pace towards the other side of the field. "Now, little shitbutts! I'll be goin' hard core on your asses until most of ya brats beg for mercy, and some of you may even drop dead!"

After hearing this, a small girl with big eyes and wavy strands of golden brown hair stumbled forward, her figure trembling and her eyes terrified. "I-I want out... Please... Please let me go home!" She yells, tears appearing in her eyes. I felt a needle of pity sting my heart, so I slowly opened my mouth, only to see the commander in front of the girl, looming over her as if he was a cloak of darkness.

And with a slash of his blade, blood splattered on my cheek, as I was the one closest to the girl. My eyes started to shake as the girl dropped to her knees, screaming in pain as blood pooled on the dirt as she clutched her arm, that was hanging limply.

"M-my arm! My arm!" She wailed, trembling with fear and agony as looks of horror reached the other soldiers' eyes as the man sheathed his blade, it folding back in place with a soft click.

"Anyone else want to quit so early? We don't have time for cowards and weaklings, after all." The man snarled, wiping his blood stained hand on his pant leg, looking angered and disgusted as he kicked dirt on the girl.

"C-commander-" A woman's voice was cut short by a snort, and so the man next to her only shook his red haired head, taking her arm that was about to grab for her blade. "Girls, come with me. I shall show you to your cabin." She said with a smaller voice, shrinking at the sight of the commander glaring at her.

A girl with two dark pigtails immediately approached the girl, starting to tear some of her pant leg off, wrapping the girl's scarlet colored arm in it, even though it was blotched with red by the time she tore off another strip of fabric. I stepped forward to go to the injured girl, only to feel Annie's hand around my wrist, pulling me back towards her. Shaking her head, she started to lead me towards the woman with dark curls to her shoulders, who was waiting on the two of us. I looked back, catching the commander's steely eyes in mine, the gaze giving me a clear message.

'Be ready.'

* * *

A Month Later- Mina's POV:

I sat on the bunk above Annie, the brown haired girl whose name was Hope, her arm now properly bandaged and her expression terrified as she stared at the window, where a bonfire raged. I looked to the girl who was curled up, tucked under Annie's arm with her head nestled in the blonde's neck. It seemed like the two had known each other for very long, considering that Annie was very secluded and secretive, able to not utter a word but still get her point across with that narrowed stare.

Ymir was sitting next to Christa, who was snuggled up under the mound of blankets, while Mikasa leaned against the windowsill, her eyes cast out to the light of the fire that was raging outside. "Hmph, we coulda been able to go with the boys to the bonfire, just cause we're girls doesn't mean we can't own up and be better than them." The freckled girl complained, kicking her feet back and leaning into the post of their bunk bed.

"Can't we go out there if we want?" Mikasa suggested, her fingers fiddling with her scarf as Nat stretched, letting out a meek yawn as she slowly crawled out of the bed. "I will see what I may be able to do, or-"

"Yosh." Nat grinned, her fingers whirling around as she fiddles with her sheets, which were a dark green color, almost like horse manure. "Annie, c'mon." She pulls the blonde up gently, her fingers interlocked with the other girl's as she takes the newly knotted and weird-looking creation in her hand, draping it over Annie.

"What're you-" Hope starts, then her cheeks flush as she just keeps quiet, observing the girl and cocking her head to the side, as did the other girls as they looked to the pair. Nat smiled, her face now under the hood-like part of the fabric invention, giving us a thumbs up. "-doing..." She breathes out, then only shakes her head.

"Oi, whatcha doing?" Sasha pondered, her legs swinging as she looked to them with wide, curious eyes. "It seems you're making a hood thing to go sneak out-" Sasha gasps, her legs kicking faster as she squealed with excitement. "Oh! You're sneaking-Mmf!" She was cut off by Mikasa, who then looked to Nat with a questioning gaze. Nat only shrugged, and grinned as she draped another one of the sheets over Mikasa, who only looked to her questioning her decision and actions.

"Can I come with? It seems like fun!" Sasha smiled widely as she reached out her hands, Mikasa nodding twice in agreement as she handed the hood to Sasha. She grinned and chanted a soft song under her breath, pulling the hood over her brunette head and grinned as she looked to Nat. She cheered when Nat nodded, her smile big and intertwining with Nat's meek, small one, making it grow.

"Fine, since you all are goin', it might as well be a group activity. But if we get caught, Blangiardo, I'll kill you to the point of coming back to life and dying again." Ymir warned, though she took the hood the shorter girl made with a roll of her eyes. "Here." She muttered to Christa, holding out a folded tassock of green fabric.

"W-what?" Hope almost squealed, but her voice was cut short when I gently took her hands, smiling assuringly to her. "M-Mina... What if he-"

"I won't let him lay a finger on you." I assure her, and smile at her, then wrapping my arms around the slightly trembling girl.

"Neither will we." Annie said quietly, though her eyes gazed at us with a fierce protection, her hand in Nat's. "We will protect you, that is, if-"

"Oi!" Nat huffed and gently bonked her head with a lightly curled bundle of fingers. Hope stifled a soft giggle, then looking to me, she leaned herself against my shoulder and into the hug, smiling. "We're comrades, we are trained not to abandon them. So Annie and I'll protect you, as will Mikasa and Sasha, if they want to." She smiles, and then grins as Sasha immediately beams, jumping off the top bunk and to the ground, puffing up her chest with pride.

"Of course I'll help her! Pretty please, Mika?" Sasha looks to Mikasa, who only nods a little as she dusts off the sheet before letting it fly over her head to the back of her neck.

"Fine. Well do the same then, I don't wanna be left out. Would you, Christa?" Ymir pondered with a smirk on her chapped lips, turning to the petite blonde, who nodded and looked down instantly with an embarrassed look.

"Yosh. Twelve hoods coming up!" Nat smiles and starts to whip off the sheets from the beds with a cheer.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Hope asked shyly, her gaze to where the commander was standing. Stopping for a moment, Nat turned to look at the small girl confused.

"Well, we should be brave, and we should stand up to our fears. I mean, we're going to be fighting monsters that could harm our friends and families, and we have to go up against that. So I think, honestly, that we should come up to your fear of the commander head on, and maybe that will go somewhere good. It'll make you accept the path you chose, and it'll satisfy all of us with our crave of adventure!" Nat grins, and then huffs as Annie gently pounded her fist on the girl's head.

"Ow! Annie, I just made a really good speech, don't be mean!" She whined, and I stifled a small giggle as I wrapped my arms around Annie and Hope's shoulders, the green covering us all.

"Like she said! Now, minna, let's go!"


End file.
